Love's Curse
by wow-wow-wubzy12345
Summary: Jill used to be a normal girl. She used to be able to love. She used to. Now she's been cursed... She can never love again... Not even the phantom thief, who is desperately trying to win her heart...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_You think that you can just walk away from all of this unscathed?! I don't think so, girlie!_

I never wished for this...

_A curse? Is that what you want me to do? Very well. In exchange for your mother's life, I'll put a curse upon you. _

I wasn't a bad person...

_Hmmm... You humans... To you, love is most important, correct?_

But I was treated like one...

_Then it's settled! From the time you leave here... You'll never love anyone ever again! Hahahaha! _

What I did...it wasn't that bad...was it?

**Chapter 1**

"H-hey!!! Give that back!!!"

"Hehe... You'll have to catch me first!"

"No fair!"

I was an ordinary farm girl. I had friends, a job, and a nice house. Overall a pretty decent life, wouldn't you say?

Ha ha. You keep on thinking that.

This Phantom Thief could keep flirting with me and stealing my things, but I could never, ever love that person.

He had confessed to me, those three words, _"I love you." _And I...I couldn't say a word. I had stood there, unmoving...All because of what had happened three years ago...

-x-

I sat on my bed, mindlessly playing with my long brown hair. It was unkempt from not being brushed all day and had been crammed with various pins and clips to get it to lie somewhat flat. My baggy T-shirt was wrinkled all over and had a big smiley face on it. Long story short, today was Saturday. In other words, free day. Every Saturday, I hired the Harvest Sprites to do my farm work for me while I sat around doing nothing all day.

Well...almost nothing.

"Jill? Are you there? C'mon, it's a great day! Let's go to the beach!" called my best friend Lumina. I groaned and rolled off of my bed and onto the floor.

"Can you carry me there?" I mumbled, sprawled on my carpet.

My door opened and Lumina walked in, half smiling. "Come on, Jill!" she said and hoisted me up into a standing position. She looked me over and sighed and shook her head. "You know, even on break days you should still _try _to look nice."

"I did try. I failed." I said into my arm, which I was using to lean against the wall.

Lumina laughed and pretty soon, I had changed into my bathing suit and was sitting at my kitchen table drinking my much needed cup of coffee.

"Y'know what you need?" asked Lumina after we had arrived at the beach, which was packed.

"What do I need?" I asked, knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

"A boyfriend." _I knew it._

I looked at her with one eyebrow raised and replied, "And why do you want me to have a boyfriend? I'm perfectly fine the way I am."

"Okay. If someone else had seen how you looked this morning, they'd agree with me." she said.

I stepped into the warm ocean water and promptly sat on the sandy bottom. Lumina plopped down next to me and continued to give me _the look._

"If I want to be a slob on Saturday, then darn it, I will!" I picked up a handful of muck to prove it.

Suddenly, I was splashed with a bucket full of water right over my head.

Looking up at my attacker, I yelled in shock when I recognized my friend Nami. I leapt to my feet and Lumina and I smothered her with hugs.

"When did you get back?" Lumina demanded, finally releasing Nami.

"Yesterday." she replied, giving us one of her rare smiles. Nami had been traveling all over... She'd even been to the United States!

"Well, missy, you better have brought us some souveniers or you're toast!" I joked.

She held up a hand. "Don't worry, I brought you guys stuff! But for now..." She walked to her beach towel and came back equipped with her arms full of water balloons. "...I think we should throw a few of these." said Nami, a sly grin on her face.

"I agree." said Lumina and I in unison, and we each took a handful of balloons.

-x-

I returned to my little farmhouse shortly after our amazing water balloon fight, which included Rock leaving the beach scowling after being pelted with almost every single balloon we had.

My hair was still damp and was pulled up into a sad attempt at a ponytail and my baggy clothes were replaced by even baggier pajamas. Such is the beauty of a Saturday night.

Errr....maybe not...

Yet another knock resounded throughout my house. I stumbled over to the door and peeked outside, but no one was there.

"Window." came a voice from, guess where, my window.

I groaned for the second time that day and looked outside. Standing there in all of his phantom-ness, was Skye.

"Hey, there, beautiful." he said, smiling.

"Goodbye." I muttered and closed the window.

He didn't look too fazed by my hostility, and gave another tap on the glass. I ignored him and closed the curtains.

I didn't quite have time for his attempts to make me fall in love with him. No matter what he did, he could never make me call him anyhting more than friend. Or acquaintence, more like it.

The whole thing was pointless. I'm a cursed human. Nothing breaks a curse. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get it." said Lumina, sitting on my couch the next day.

"Yeah. I mean, even _I _noticed it." agreed Nami.

I replied with a "Huh." and got back to cooking. My friends were _huge _sweet tooths, so I had prepared brownies. With sprinkles. Lots and lots of sprinkles.

"You never talk about your mom or dad." continued Nami, looking at me. "You never even visit them."

I was silent for a minute. "They...they don't really..." I stammered, not turning around.

"What? We all know they're not dead!" said Nami.

I could hear a thump and a yelp and knew immediately that Lumina had whacked Nami. I know my friends too well. Ha ha.

"Well, to make a long story short, they don't want to see me, and I sure as heck don't want to see them." I said, chucking the pink sprinkles at the brownies with uneccessary force.

Everyone was quiet for a minute until I brought them the tray of brownies. Then, it seemed as though they had completley forgotten the topic on my parents. I concealed a smile with the big stove mitten (that's what I called it when I was a little kid); they had the attenton span of a squirrel. Well, hey, so do I!

A gentle knock interuppted my friends' gorging, and I dashed over to answer the door, still clad in my apron and mitten. "Heeeeello?"

"Hello, Jill." Oh my gosh. This was the last person I wanted to see. The Witch Princess. It was her fault that this...this curse... It was _her _that made me like this...

"What do you want?" I growled, stepping outside and closing the door behind me.

"Oh, watch your manners!" she teased. "You might end up with another curse on top of the one you've already got." She laughed, although I didn't find her humor one bit funny. "But anyway," the witch said, suddenly serious, "I've come to ask for something."

I frowned. What could she possibly want from me?

"I want you to get a boy to become completley infatuated with you." she said casually, examining her fingernails and leaning against my wall.

I gave a start. "Wh-what?! You know I can't-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Silence, girlie! I said you need _him _to fall in love with _you._ Got that?" she cackled.

I glared at her with as much hatred as I could muster. She'd taken _everything _from me... And now she wanted me to mess around with someone else's feelings!

"Nope. I'm not doing it." I said, and turned to leave, but she snatched my sleeve and spun me back around.

"I don't believe I gave you a choice." she growled, her eyes burning into mine. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine.

"Why do you even want me to do this, anyway?" I whispered.

She released me and returned to looking at her nails. "Not telling!" she sang, and looked at me again. "You _will _do this, understand? Or I might just have to...pay your dearest mummy a little visit." And with a final cackle, she vanished into the warm summer air.

-x-

"So, who was that?" asked Lumina, who had already eaten five brownies and was reaching for a sixth.

"Yeah, you look pretty pissed." added Nami, leaning back on the couch and dangling her empty coffe cup from her hand.

I sighed and took a seat in the armchair. "It was...just Rock, going on about how he was gonna get us back for that water balloon fight."

"He's such an idiot." Nami said, smirking.

Lumina threw her a reproachful look. "He's not _that _bad-"

"He's an idiot." Nami repeated.

Lumina did not speak to Nami for the rest of the afternoon.

-x-

It wasn't until around nine that evening that I remembered the Witch Princess's demand. Make a guy fall for me, huh? I glanced at my window. I think I know just the guy.

Sure enough, that familiar tap on the glass was heard, and instead of closing the curtains as usual, I peered outside, feigning a smile.

"Hey, there, gorgeous. I see you're smiling for once. It suits you much more than a frown." grinned the Phantom Thief.

"Gee, thanks!" I said, trying not to act sarcastic.

"Would a fair maiden such as yourself be willing to have a midnight stroll with me?" he asked, grinning wider. God, he's cheesy!

"Uh, sure."

I opened the window and stepped outside, only to have the nightime coldness blast me in the face. "Holy crap it's cold!" I shouted without thinking.

Skye chuckled. "Need a jacket?" he asked, and pulled out out from behind his back.

I stared at it for a moment, then something clicked. "That's Muffy's jacket!"

"Hehe. Whoops! I just couldn't help myself, you know? It seemed as though it would suit you so well."

I supressed an eye roll with great effort and took the coat. I slipped it on and smiled against my will. It was soooo warm....

Suddenly, a light flickered on in Takakura's house. "Jill? That you?" came a voice from his window.

"Oops! Looks like our walk's been cancelled... See you next time, Jill." Skye said, and slipped away.

I groaned and dragged myself inside. Wasn't there any other guy? Someone who wasn't nocturnal?

**Author's Note: Ahhh I'm soooo sorry for the extremely late update! *begs for your forgiveness* I've been struck with major writer's block!!! Nothing is working! I tried listening to every single song on my iPod, but... in my time of need, even Ayumi Hamasaki and _sunrise ~LOVE IS ALL~ _couldn't help me! Well, enough of my ramblings of sorrow, and on to the story! Yeah, it's random... I've been told... But it will get somewhere! I promise! And also, a quick note before review responses: I actually do like the Witch Princess, but I couldn't think of anyone else to be the person who cursed Jill, so... yeah... I would've made an OC, but last time I tried, it didn't turn out so well... So this is what I did. **

**And now, REVIEW RESPONSES!!! Yaaaaay! **

**.Amberleaf.: All will be revealed later on...sorry! And thank yas for reviewin'!**

**Midorison: Hehehe thankuuu!! I'll try to keep it burst-worthy! (Umm...did that make any sense...? XDD) **

**And that's all! See ya next chapter, folks!**

**-Pyoko :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jill?! Where's Jill?!"_

_Flash._

_"You mean this girl?" _

_"You! You've been telling her these...these things, haven't you?"_

_"Foolish mortal, if you think it's me who's been filling your daughter's head with ideas, then you must have been born without a brain."_

_"Mommy? Mommy, is that you?"_

_"No, Jilly! Mommy's over here! Over here, sweetie!"_

_"Who are you? Mommy, who is that?"_

_Sparkle._

_"It's no one, Jill. Pay no attention to her."_

_"NO! NO, Jill!!!! Please, honey, come...come to me! Please..."_

_Please...._

* * *

"Y'know, I think you might really be over-doing it this time, brother."

"Hehe. I know what I'm doing."

"Don't 'hehe' me! I'm your _sister_ for crying out loud! God, can't you drop the whole 'fair maiden' act at least while you're at home?"

"Hehe. I can't help it. It's become quite a bad habit of mine."

"Well, stop! Can't you be like you used to? Like before mom and dad died? Like before-"

"...like before I became a thief?"

Silence.

"Yeah...like before you became a thief."

* * *

_"C'mon, sweetie... Let's go back home."_

_"M'kay!"_

_"NO! NO, JILL! Please! Please...Please don't do this! My baby!"_

_"Mommy, who is that? Why is she callin' me Jill? My name's not Jill, is it? Mommy?"_

_"Quiet, hon. We're going home."_

_Flash._

_Shimmer..._

_BOOM!_

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooo............."_

_"What are we havin' for dinner, mommy?"_

_"Revenge..." A grin._

_"What?"_

_"Oh, nothing... We're having soup. We're having soup..."_

* * *

"S-skye?"

"M-hm?"

"Why don't we...go out to eat somewhere? Y'know, a little change in scenery."

"That might not be such a bad idea. Hehe. You must be getting pretty tired with curry, huh?" Laughter.

"Well, no! Your curry is amazing! I just thought...it would be nice to...be more like an actual family."

"..."

"I...I'm sorry. That was a stupid idea; I shouldn't have said-"

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"I said okay. What do you feel like having? Italian? Mexican? Chinese?"

A smile. "I haven't had traditional Japanese in a while. You up for sushi?"

"Hehe. Actually, I'm in the mood for some udon."

"Y'know what? Me too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know it's been taking me a realllllly long time to update, and I'm reallllllllly sorry, but I've been so buried in homework, and my studies that I barely have any free time! Plus, I have major writer's block and I have absolutely noooooo idea how to get this story to where I want it to go... But that's okay; I'll get there eventually. Anyway, about this chapter. This seems like a filler and it pretty much is, but if you pay attention there's some really important junk in there! It introduces a new character, and tells a little bit more about the old characters' pasts! (If you can figure out who, I shall give you a nice big cake! Which means everyone will be getting cake because it's really obvious XD) So that's all for this chapter.... Until next time!**

**-Pyoko**

**EDIT: Ah, crud! I forgot the review replies!!! Okies, here they are!!!!!!!!**

**.Amberleaf.: Hahaha XD 'kay I'll hurry as fast as I can!!! *rushes to get next chapter in .* XDDD and thanks!!!**

**Midorison: Heehee I like to reply to all of my reviewers 'cuz you guys are so awesome *huggles* And thanks! I'm still suffering from writer's block, unfortuneatley (omg i can't spell XD)...But I'm gonna keep on goin'! *Yayz***

**jujuq: Aw, thank you!!!! **

**Happymystery12: Thank you so much! I'm really going to strive for a completed story with this one :D**

**Inumaru12: Yeppers all will be revealed laters! :D And yeah, I remember the whole thing with Takakura saying all that stuff about her dad dying and stuff, but I kinda needed her parents to be alive for the fic XDDD Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!!!**

**Annnnnnd NOW it's a wrap!!!**

**-Pyoko (again lol)**


End file.
